This Is Halloween
by TwentyOneBrokenHearts
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their Halloween with their friends.. Short fic


It was October 31st and Kurt was working. The day seemed to drag on, and he was counting down the minutes until he could leave. Halloween was his favourite event of the year and he wanted to get home and celebrate it with his husband and friends. Blaine was lucky enough to have the day off and Kurt envied him.

"Kurt, table six is ready to order," Rachel called as she rushed passed him. As part of their job, the staff had to dress up as something spooky and Kurt was a dead cheerleader. The outfit was amazing as she still had to wear her uniform but she was happy with it. Santana had drawn the short straw and was sulking behind the bar, dressed as a witch. Her green face paint was fading and she refused to cooperate with customers.

Kurt went to table six and greeted them as he was supposed to. After taking their order and getting their drinks, it was finally time to leave. He rushed to the back room and wiped off his white facepaint before hanging up his apron. Santana was right behind him, finally a smile on her face.

"See you at home Rach," He called as he all but ran out of the door. Santana and him got on the subway, talking excitedly about the night ahead. All their friends were coming round for a small party, or gathering as Rachel liked to call it.

When they stepped off the subway it was already 5:00 and darkness had taken over. Little kids were running around excitedly, all dressed up, and knocking on peoples doors for candy.

The two friends entered their apartment building and travelled up the, what felt like, thousands of stairs due to a broken elevator. Once outside their apartment, Kurt slipped his key into the door and turned it. He slid the door across with a creek, and stepped into the almost unrecognisable room. Blaine had decorated the room from ceiling to floor with all the Halloween decorations he could find.

"Did you buy out the whole of Walmart?" Santana asked, hanging up her coat. Blaine laughed, stepping forward to embrace Kurt.

"Everyone should be hear at eight. Is that enough time to get ready?" Blaine taunted, mocking how long Kurt took to get ready for something.

Kurt pushed him playfully. "It's just enough time for me to get a shower, eat and get ready."

"I might join you," Blaine smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ew," Santana groaned, mimicking a vomiting gesture. Kurt laughed at the two before walking over to his and Blaine's bedroom, divided off from the rest of the apartment with only a thin sheet of fabric, and grabbed a towel.

Blaine did not join him as he was going to cook some food, with the reluctant help of Santana.

"Why can't we just order pizza?" Santana complained.

Kurt didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he locked the bathroom door and relaxed in a steaming shower.

Twenty minutes later he dried himself off and pulled on some sweats. He decided to get ready after eating, it only made sense.

As he walked into the kitchen, he helped his friends plate up some of the fresh pasta Blaine had just produced. Santana put some in the microwave for when Rachel got home, which would not be long. The trio sat down in the small living area, watching tv and conversing about their day.

* * *

It was 8:03 and Blaine was helping Rachel put together a last minute playlist, containing some cliché Halloween tunes, their favourite musical numbers and the latest pop songs. Rachel was dressed as a devil, wearing a fitting red dress, some smoky eye make-up, and some horns. Blaine was dressed as Aladdin, which Santana found extremely hilarious. Santana was cat woman, wearing a skin tight black leather suit, some drawn on cat whiskers and a pair of cat ears.

The apartment door was pushed open, gaining the attention of the occupants. In walked Artie and Tina, who were both dressed as skeletons. However Tina had gone for the sugar skull look, and had a big flower crown on her head.

"Hey guys," Kurt smiled, greeting them.

"Hey Kurt," Tina said, hugging him. Rachel skipped over and hugged Artie, complementing his make up.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tina asked, stepping back to overlook him.

"A fallen angel," Kurt spun around to show her his back, on which crimson blood had been painted on to look like a pair of wings had been ripped out.

"Wow! Cool idea," She laughed.

As the small group of friends awaited the other guests, they involved themselves with small talk. Ten minutes later Sam and Mercedes arrived.

The gathering of high school friends laughed at Sam's costume, which was a large shark costume. Only Blaine got the joke.

"I'm left shark!" Sam explained over and over. Mercedes was a sexy nurse.

A few more friends arrived, people from work or NYADA, and the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. The only person remotely sober was Rachel, so she could still hand out candy.

She closed the door after another group of trick or treaters, and Blaine draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Rachel.." He mumbled, clearly very drunk, "I jus' wanna say.." She never found out, as Blaine stumbled after Kurt, shouting his name.

Rachel looked over her group of friends and giggled, knowing how hungover they would be. That's the real scary part of Halloween.


End file.
